Revolutionary Girl Utena: Rose Petals
by LaFidelMon
Summary: La búsqueda de Utena sigue en pie y un nuevo tablero de ajedrez se prepara para el juego, el rey negro Akio ha comenzado a mover sus fichas mientras la reina blanca Anthy sigue esperando encontrar a su rey Utena . ¿Cómo se desenvolverá la partida?
1. Capítulo 1 Un príncipe sin espada

**Revolutionary Girl Utena**

**Prólogo. ****Recuerdos**

_Alguien… brindaba de luz su mundo, un resplandor extraño l__a cegaba y poco a poco se fue dibujando una figura entre toda aquella penumbra, no obstante no era quien ella esperaba. Su salvador le habló con voz suave pero ella seguía confusa y sin poder ver quién era, la luz fue disminuyendo y un resplandor rosa brilló en sus ojos, ahora lo sabía… había venido a buscarla._

_- Himemiya, finalmente nos encontramos – sus ojos llenos de lágrimas eran de un azul más intenso que el mar y sus manos manchadas de sangre sujetaban con fuerza la tapa de aquel ataúd._

_- ¡Utena-sama! – Exclamó la morena desde el fondo de aquel tenebroso lugar y sus ojos poco a poco se humedecieron._

_- Himemiya… ¡Dame tu mano! –la joven estiró su brazo y con la mano ensangrentada buscaba a tientas aquel deseado contacto._

_- ¡No! ¡Salga de aquí! Las espadas… - Anthy se agarró el pecho sin apartar la vista de aquella mano que la llamaba._

_- ¡Tu mano…! Por favor… ¡Himemiya! – Su voz sonaba como una súplica mientras intentaba acercarse más y seguía estirando su brazo sin éxito. _

_- ¡No! Si no sale de aquí… - volvió a alzar la mirada y lamentó que ella estuviera pasando por todo aquello._

_- Himemiya… Date prisa… ¡Tu mano! – Más que una súplica aquello se antojaba como una última voluntad. – Por favor… ¡Date prisa! ¡Dame tu mano!_

_Anthy agachó la mirada pero al oír aquello volvió a alzarla fijándola en su mano, intentaba agarrarla y estaba llena de magulladuras, sintió un fuerte dolor y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas a la par que tímidamente alzaba su mano buscando el contacto con la de su príncipe._

_- Algún día… - Sus manos se aproximaban despacio – Algún día… juntas…_

_Utena balbuceó esas palabras y segundos después consiguió alcanzar su mano, aquel contacto trasmitía todos sus sentimientos y sus deseos para con ella, aquel contacto de su mano fría, húmeda por la sangre, pero que consiguió llenarla de una tranquilidad casi mística._

_No obstante no se habían percatado de lo sucedido en el exterior y aquel anhelado contacto apenas pudo dar sus frutos, el ataúd donde Anthy se encontraba cayó, cayó al vacío, separándolas de nuevo._

[…]

Anthy se despertó sobresaltada, aquella pesadilla había vuelto para atormentarla. Ya había pasado un año de todo aquello y aún notaba el tacto frío y húmedo de su mano, se llevó la suya al pecho y en un leve susurro pronunció un nombre "Utena".

No sabía del todo qué había pasado cuando ella cayó a aquel vacío llamado realidad, se sentía como si hubiera despertado de un sueño muy profundo y por fin viera las cosas tal y como eran pero pese a todo aquello no podía entender qué pasó con su príncipe y dónde se hallaba ella en estos momentos.

Ahora tenía que ocultarse y buscarla a escondidas, huyendo de Akio y sus espinas. Desde que la revolución fue hecha él había enloquecido (aún más por decirlo de alguna manera) al no tener a la novia de la rosa a su lado y cuando ésta decidió marcharse en busca de su verdadero príncipe Akio se llenó de cólera y juró perseguirla.

Himemiya se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y cerró los ojos imaginando la figura de Utena a su lado, ¿Estaría ella bien? ¿Estaría a salvo?… No lo sabía y sufría al no tener noticias suyas, Akio había insistido en su muerte pero ella tenía claro que continuaba viva en algún lugar y por mucho que le llevara la encontraría. Buscó a tientas en la mesita un marco de foto y le echó un vistazo al retrato difuminado por la oscuridad de la habitación, acarició con la yema de los dedos el cuerpo de Utena y una serie de recuerdos le vinieron a la mente.

"_-Escucha, si alguna vez tienes un problema, dímelo… quiero que seamos amigas, y algún día juntas… _

_-¿Algún día... juntas?_

_- Y algún día, brillaremos juntas."_

Ella no comprendió lo que le había querido decir en ese momento pero ahora lo sabía, Utena era su luz y su razón para brillar como nunca.

Dejó la fotografía en la mesita y volvió a dormirse, mañana saldría de Copenhague y se dirigiría de nuevo a Japón, no tenía motivo aparente para volver a su casa pero una sensación extraña la empujaba a querer volver.

Cerró los ojos y se sumió de nuevo en aquella oscuridad, sintiéndose vacía.

La luz entraba por las rendijas de la persiana, acariciando levemente sus párpados, Anthy se tapó los ojos y acto seguido se los frotó, "¿Qué hora debe ser?" pensó mientras sujetaba firmemente el reloj. Suspiró, eran las siete pero el día siempre se la hacía corto y cada segundo la podía alejar o acercar de la persona a la que tanto anhelaba encontrar.

Se levantó perezosamente y se fijó en Chuchu que dormía plácidamente acomodado en una butaca de la habitación, una sonrisa elevó sus pómulos y acto seguido fue en busca de su ropa.

Los billetes de avión se hallaban en la mesita junto a la fotografía que había estado contemplando el día anterior, le echó un vistazo más y la guardó en la maleta junto a todo lo demás. Una vez hecho cogió a su peculiar mascota y salió de la habitación de aquel hotel esperando no tener que regresar jamás ya que eso significaría que por fin había conseguido lograr su objetivo.

Las calles aún permanecían prácticamente vacías y Himemiya formaba parte de la poca vida que se dejaba ver a aquellas horas, por suerte pudo coger un taxi para dirigirse al aeropuerto.

El taxista, era un hombre de pelo largo rojizo, de un singular atractivo y de tez pálida, en conjunto a Anthy pareció recordarle a alguien, y ese alguien era Touga Kiryuu sin embargo la joven no quiso preguntar ya que aquel hombre parecía comprender una edad mayor a la de el sujeto de sus recuerdos pero una serie de imágenes asaltaron su memoria.

Aquel baile… parecía mentira que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde que ella y Utena bailaron juntas en aquella fiesta, sin importar lo que dijeran los demás ella se abalanzó a su ayuda cuando la había necesitado y le hizo un vestido casi de la nada… Chuchu pareció notar que algo se tensaba en el ambiente por lo que se puso a hacer niñerías que llamaron la atención del taxista:

- Esa mascota tuya… es muy peculiar. – Para sorpresa de Anthy el conductor se expresaba con un japonés excelente. - ¿Usted es japonesa?

Himemiya vaciló un poco antes de contestar pero al fin supo que era inútil fingir que no entendía el idioma.

- Si, por lo que veo habla muy bien el idioma.

El taxista soltó una leve carcajada con un aire melancólico.

- Pasé parte de mi niñez allí.

La conversación acabó en ese punto y el trayecto restante se sucedió entre una serie de suspiros o bostezos, la mayoría provenían de Chuchu.

El aeropuerto de Copenhague parecía haber despertado hace mucho ya que el ambiente de prisa y estrés que allí se palpaba era muy distinto al de la ciudad. Himemiya pagó al taxista y salió del vehículo dirigiéndose hacia el avión que debería tomar, dirigiéndose de nuevo a su hogar.

[…]

El embarque duró unas horas pero al fin estaba sentada en su asiento, admirando el paisaje de nubes que flotaban cual algodón de azúcar en el exterior, el suave contoneo del avión la iba calmando y poco a poco fue cerrando sus párpados cogiendo un sueño cada vez más profundo.

_-Himemiya… Date prisa… ¡Tu mano!_

Se despertó de una sacudida y miró a ambos lados, al parecer el hombre que se sentaba a su derecha la miraba sorprendido y ella no pudo hacer más que sonreírle tímidamente y volver a la calma.

Aquella pesadilla la perseguía continuamente, pero era precisamente ese recuerdo lo que la empujaba a seguir adelante, esos recuerdos que guardaba en su corazón y la promesa que le había hecho hace un año… "Estés donde estés, te encontraré. Espérame, Utena".

**Capítulo 1. ****Un príncipe sin espada.**

Al fin, había vuelto al punto de partida. Soltó las maletas con desgana y se tumbó en la cama contemplando el techo de aquella habitación más vacía que nunca.

Alzó su mano intentando tocarlo y una sucesión de imágenes de aquella pesadilla abordaron su mente, parpadeó.

No podía seguir así, tenía que encontrarla fuera como fuera.

Se levantó y fue a la ducha llevándose a Chuchu consigo, el cual pataleaba con fuerza intentando alejarse de la ducha.

El agua le caía por todo el cuerpo dejándole una grata sensación, cerró los ojos e intentó por un momento serenarse. Los únicos instantes en que conseguía un poco de paz eran esos.

Un súbito ruido la desconcentró y hizo volver a la realidad perturbante que llevaba viviendo desde hacía un tiempo, el sonido de madera y después el de una leve voz que la llamaba.

- Señorita… Himemiya, han dejado una carta en recepción para usted. – era una voz masculina que entre carraspeos le hablaba en la lejanía.

- ¿Podría pasarla por debajo de la puerta? En estos momentos me encuentro indispuesta para poder abrirle señor… -¿Una carta? No esperaba correspondencia y se le hacía raro que alguien intentara ponerse en contacto con ella de aquel modo.

Salió de la ducha tras oír los pasos del encargado alejarse y al coger una toalla con la que se cubrió medio cuerpo fue hacia el recibidor, contemplando con asombro aquella misteriosa carta.

El sobre era blanco y estaba sellado con un emblema… Anthy ya sabía de qué emblema se trataba y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, ¿El emblema de la rosa? Acarició con sus dedos aquel dibujo y se dispuso a abrir el blanco sobre que contenía un mensaje que más tarde supo que no debía ignorar.

El olor que desprendía le recordó a su jardín, a las flores que con tanto mimo cuidaba cuando estaba sumida en un infierno del que no encontró salida hasta que la conoció a ella, Utena… podría ser que aquella carta fuera suya. Ante aquella remota posibilidad se apresuró a sacar la hoja del sobre y la desplegó, estaba escrito a máquina por lo que no pudo deducir de quién era la letra. _"Te espero, a las doce de la noche en la recepción de este hotel." _En el remitente no figuraba ningún nombre pero en el destinatario figuraba claramente "_Novia de la rosa"_.

Estaba claro que quien había escrito aquello conocía toda su historia y no era una persona cualquiera, el miedo invadió su mente y su cuerpo y por unos instantes restó inmóvil en el suelo, agarrando con desesperación aquella carta. El sonido de Chuchu la hizo parpadear y recobrar el movimiento, se alzó y miró su reloj, las once y media. Debía actuar rápido, soltó la carta encima de la cama y fue a vestirse mientras su pequeño acompañante no dejaba de contemplarla con ojos curiosos.

¿Quién había escrito aquella carta? La imagen de su hermano le vino a la cabeza y el miedo volvió a asomarse por todos los poros de su piel "No puede ser Anthy, mantén la calma" tomó aire y acabó de ponerse las botas.

Volvió de nuevo al recibidor vacilando en salir al encuentro de aquella persona misteriosa o huir de aquel lugar, no obstante el hecho que pudiera tratarse de Utena disuadió las tentativas de salir corriendo de allí.

- Chuchu, vigila las cosas ¿De acuerdo? – Le sonrió y le acarició levemente la cabeza mientras su compañero emitía un "Chu" de afirmación.

Bajó las escaleras y volvió a levantar su mano izquierda, miró el reloj "Las doce menos cinco" tenía tiempo para buscar un lugar desde el que se fijara en todo aquel que entraba o salía de recepción y el pasillo que conectaba ésta con el ascensor parecía idóneo para tal operación.

Se escondió allí y por varios minutos fue echándole un vistazo al lugar del encuentro mientras no dejaba de mirar su reloj.

Quedaban pocos segundos para que se cumpliera el plazo cuando una fuerza extraña la sujetó por detrás y la atrajo al interior de un ascensor, Anthy intentó gritar pero aquella opresión no le dejaba omitir ningún sonido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y unas lágrimas empaparon su rostro, se sentía impotente ante el hecho que no podría cumplir la promesa de volver a reunirse con Utena. Escuchó el sonido de las puertas del ascensor al cerrarse y notó como se elevaban a la par que aquella fuerza que la mantenía sujeta la liberaba.

Se quedó un momento sorprendida pensando de quién se debía tratar y con algo de pánico y curiosidad fue girando, la figura que se encontró no era para nada lo que se esperaba. Un joven de pelo azulado la contemplaba con simpatía.

- ¿Sorprendida? - Su voz melódica tenía un agradable timbre dulce.

- ¿Señor Kaoru?… - Himemiya no podía salir de su asombro, el que fue miembro del consejo de estudiantes la miraba ahora de cerca, había pasado tanto tiempo.

- Nos ha costado mucho encontrare Anthy – Se sacudió el cabello y se hizo un leve masaje en los hombros como muestra de cansancio.

Ella se quedó muda, podía ser que Miki ahora trabajara para su hermano.

- ¿Nos…? – balbuceó.

- Si, Himemiya, ya puedes suponerlo, a Touga, Juri, Nanami, Saionji y a mí. Desde que nos comunicaron tu partida de la academia comenzamos tu búsqueda, ¿Por qué no nos explicaste nada? – Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Anthy no conseguía comprender nada.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿No sabes que tu hermano está removiendo cielo y tierra para encontrarte? – A ella la palabra "hermano" le provocó un escalofrío y sus ojos se llenaron de miedo, Miki pareció percatarse y añadió – No te preocupes, él no sabe que estás aquí.

Aquello consiguió tranquilizarla por un momento.

- Entonces… - prosiguió - ¿Por qué te fuiste?

- Fui en busca de la señorita Utena… - un pinchazo sacudió su corazón.

- ¿Utena? – Miki parecía no saber del todo a quién se refería y Anthy entendió que se había olvidado de ella al igual que los demás.

- Ella una vez estuvo en la academia, pero consiguió su salvación y es por eso que la busco, porque no deseo otra cosa que estar a su lado – Himemiya tragó saliva y agachó la mirada.

- Comprendo, si es así permíteme que te ofrezca mi ayuda – Alzó su mirada con la ayuda de sus manos y se centró en sus ojos verdes. – El antiguo consejo de estudiantes estaría encantado de poder ser útil en algo.

- ¿Antiguo? – Anthy le miró confundida.

- Después de tu marcha el consejo se disolvió y sus miembros prometieron no volver a hablar de lo sucedido por aquel entonces, lo duelos y el poder para revolucionar el mundo fueron poco a poco olvidados – El joven se miró el anillo y suspiró – Pero todo aquello cambió con la creación del nuevo consejo, fomentado por tu hermano, el señor Ohtori. Así pues los duelos volvieron a desencadenarse y todo ello junto a la aparición de…

Miki se quedó en silencio y miró hacia otro lado.

- ¿La aparición de…?

- Una nueva novia de la rosa – Aquellas palabras resonaron en el vacio de aquel ascensor justo cuando sus puertas se abrían dejándoles en frente el último piso de aquel hotel, el mirador.

Miki la sujeto de la cintura y la llevó hacia fuera, pasando por el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones con el ascensor y dirigiéndose hacia la enorme terraza de que disponía el edificio.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio, Himemiya no entendía del todo qué era lo que había sucedido en aquel año que había permanecido fuera y estaba conteniendo una lluvia incesante de preguntas que deseaba hacerle al joven Kaoru.

Miki abrió la puerta y una corriente de aire les sacudió a los dos a la par que abandonaban el techo del edificio para adentrarse en el manto de la noche.

- Señor Kaoru, si no le importa, me complacería que me explicara todo aquello con detalle.

Ambos se quedaron uno en frente de otro y él prosiguió con su relato.

- Tu hermano… no, Akio, comprendió que al faltarle tu presencia no podía obtener el poder para revolucionar el mundo y se encauzó en tu búsqueda sin embargo lo que el consejo no sabía era que mientras fingía buscarte mantenía una búsqueda alternativa de candidatas a sucederte como novia de la rosa. – aquello último lo dijo con rabia contenida – Y según sabemos ya ha encontrado a la persona idónea, por eso renovó el consejo escolar y dotó a sus miembros con el emblema de la rosa. Nosotros tras enterarnos de todo esto partimos en tu búsqueda, Himemiya tú eres la novia original y tu poder es el único que puede contrarrestar los ideales de tu hermano.

Anthy se quedó un momento pensativa sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante todo aquello, su cabeza parecía debatirse entre hacer lo correcto o hacer lo que ella deseaba, alzó la mirada decidida.

- No puedo hacerlo sola, la única persona capaz de lograrlo es la que estoy buscando. – Se llevó la mano al pecho – si no está a mi lado… yo…

Sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse de nuevo ante la culpabilidad que la oprimía y Miki al verla le acarició delicadamente la mejilla.

- Por eso te dije que te ayudaríamos – le sonrió – y una vez encontremos a Utena debes prometer que estarás de nuestro lado.

La joven asintió y una nueva duda sacudió su pensamiento.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste que aquella carta oliera exactamente igual que las rosas que cuidaba en el jardín?

Kaoru vaciló unos instantes y la miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué carta? – le sonrió confuso.

- La que dejaste en recepción para mí, un empleado me la trajo a la habitación.

Miki mantuvo su porte serio pero ahora le azotaba la preocupación, él no había escrito tal carta, de hecho se había encontrado con Anthy prácticamente por casualidad. Himemiya comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y una serie de posibilidades recorrían su mente, sin decir nada arrancó a correr hacía las escaleras dejando al joven gritando su nombre y persiguiéndola.

No podía ser, miró el reloj, las doce y cuarto… no era muy tarde aún podía permanecer allí, se metió en el ascensor sin vacilar y el miembro del consejo se quedó contemplándola desde una leve distancia, viendo como descendía.

Bajó sin dejar de dar vueltas en el interior del ascensor y los minutos que allí permanecía se le hacían eternos. Al fin llegó a la planta baja y salió apresurada hacia la recepción, para su sorpresa no había nadie salvo los empleados del lugar. Descontenta se acercó al mostrador y una muchacha rubia de ojos claros la atendió amablemente.

- ¿Qué desea? – Su voz denotaba cansancio.

- ¿Hay algún mensaje para mí? – Apoyó sus manos en el mostrador impaciente.

- Dígame su nombre completo y número de habitación por favor. – Dicho esto la recepcionista tecleó un par de cosas en el ordenador y volvió a centrar su mirada en ella.

- Himemiya Anthy, habitación 304.

Aquella mujer introdujo los datos en el ordenador y acto seguido volvió a sonreírle.

- Tiene un recado, espere un momento por favor. – La recepcionista se marchó y la dejó esperando en aquel mostrador.

Una voz la desconcertó, Miki la llamaba desde el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras y pronto se situó a su lado, exhausto no obstante cuando iba a comenzar a hablar la mujer volvió con un sobre similar al que había recibido Anthy aquella noche.

- Tenga, nos dijeron que le entregáramos este sobre. – Le alcanzó el objeto y tras sonreírle volvió a sus quehaceres.

Kaoru miró la carta extrañado pero comprendió que debía pertenecer al mismo remitente que aquella comentada por Himemiya con anterioridad.

Anthy le miró algo desconcertada y ambos se sentaron en unas butacas de la recepción.

- Himemiya, deberías abrirla – Comentó el joven mientras tragaba saliva.

Ella se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza y se dispuso a abrir el sobre decorado con aquel emblema tan característico, la carta estaba perfumada al igual que la anterior y gracias a ello dedujeron que debía tratarse de alguien con libre acceso al invernadero de la academia.

Sacó el contenido del sobre y comenzó a leerlo en casi un susurro _"Querida Anthy, entiendo el motivo por el que no has podido acudir a mi encuentro, saluda a Kaoru de mi parte. Me gustaría que nos viéramos, te espero esta madrugada en el santuario Gojo del parque Ueno. Puedes traerte a Miki si lo prefieres."_

Se quedaron sin palabras y si respiración entre cortada les impedía cualquier intento de calmarse.

- ¿Quién…? ¿Cómo?… - Kaoru hacía esfuerzos por comprender lo sucedido pero pese a su inteligencia no lograba encontrar la llave que les salvara de aquella encrucijada.

- Al parecer usted no es el único que me ha estado buscado señor Kaoru – Anthy guardó la carta en el sobre y se puso de pie.

Miki se quedó sentado unos segundos y un recuerdo crucial a la velocidad de una corriente eléctrica sacudió su pensamiento.

- Esa carta… Yo recibí una igual hace un par de días… como no lo he recordado hasta ahora… gracias a esa carta supe que estarías en este hotel y vine a buscarte. – Tragó saliva – En la mía tampoco figuraba ningún remitente.

Todo aquello era muy extraño y parecido en cierto modo al juego que había estado manteniendo Akio Ohtori hacía un año, la posibilidad que hubiera sido él quien había escrito aquellas cartas era cada vez mayor.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer… Anthy? – Miki se levantó y posó sus manos en los hombros de la joven.

- Voy a ir, tengo que resolver todo esto o no podré continuar con mi búsqueda… - Acarició la mano de Miki y le sonrió con amabilidad – No es necesario que me acompañe si no lo desea.

Él titubeó unos momentos pero la miró lleno de convicción y fuerza negando con la cabeza.

- Iré contigo, te prometí antes que te ayudaría ¿No es así?

Himemiya cerró los ojos y suspiró, sabía que tenía que detener sus proyectos de búsqueda por el momento, aquello la sobrepasaba pero pensaba continuar hasta el final, la imagen de Utena volvió a sacudirla y se alejó despacio de Miki, dejándose caer en una butaca.

Él se sentó a su lado.

- Tenemos cinco horas para planear el encuentro, ahora debemos calmarnos y pensar fríamente – Lo cierto es que la joven agradecía tener a Kaoru a su lado, él era muy inteligente y transmitía una fuerte serenidad. – No te preocupes por nada, ahora ya no estás sola.


	2. Capítulo 2 Pétalos de rosa

**Capítulo 2. Pétalos de rosa**

Se subieron a la moto de Kaoru y Anthy se sujetó fuertemente a éste cuando un súbito acelerón la tomó por sorpresa.

Aun tenían tiempo de sobra pero no querían arriesgarse y prefirieron llegar allí con tiempo y planear algo por si las cosas no salían bien.

El sonido del motor irrumpía en el silencio de la noche y tan solo era acompañado por los pensamientos que se sucedían en la cabeza de la joven ¿Era posible que Akio la hubiera encontrado? Era lo que más temía, no quería volver a yacer en sus brazos, volver a sentir su tacto, volver a sentirse utilizada por aquel príncipe renegado… Cada vez que pensaba en cómo la había usado a su antojo se daba asco y aún más al recordar que ella le había puesto en bandeja el corazón de Utena permitiendo así que ambos se unieran, se mordió el labio, su hermano había tenido para él lo que ella más había llegado a amar y todo por la falsa creencia que el príncipe que una vez había sido podía volver a surgir entre toda la maleza que envolvía su corazón.

Miki volvió a acelerar provocando que sus pensamientos se marchitaran y quedaran flotando en medio de la nada.

Llegaron al parque Ueno y como era de esperar no había nadie allí. Dejaron la moto aparcada y se dirigieron a prisa hacia el santuario Gojo.

- Señor Kaoru, puede que nos estemos metiendo en la boda del lobo – Anthy hablaba entre exhalaciones de aire.

- Y nosotros seriamos las ovejas si no me equivoco… - Miki se quedó reflexionando unos instantes y se echó a reír. – debemos ser unas ovejas muy estúpidas.

Aquel comentario hizo que Himemiya se riera y la tensión cargada en el ambiente se relajó momentáneamente.

Continuaban corriendo cuando avistaron una sucesión de columnas rojas que indicaban la entrada al lugar, Miki se paró en seco y Anthy se volteó para mirarle.

- ¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí? – Ella no parecía comprender del todo la actitud de Kaoru.

- No deberíamos abalanzarnos allí tan precipitadamente, sin tener un plan ni nada a lo que aferrarnos – El sentido común del joven era acertado y Anthy no podía ignorar su lógica.

Así pues ella asintió y Miki continuó explicándose.

- Creo que lo más oportuno es que pensemos algo – suspiró – tratándose de Akio, si suponemos que el autor de las cartas efectivamente es él, lo más probable es que haya planeado todo a la perfección, incluso nuestro encuentro fortuito en el ascensor debe haber pasado por su mente… me va a ser difícil burlar su estrategia, pero… déjame pensar…

Kaoru se frotó la barbilla y se sentó en un banco cruzando las piernas, en esa postura parecía algo de lo más tierno y Himemiya recordó los días en los que él, Utena y ella estudiaban juntos.

No había pasado tanto tiempo de todo aquello pero que lejano se le hacía…

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – Se inclinó hacia él.

- De momento no Himemiya, si pudiéramos quedarnos en silencio un momento… me resultaría más sencillo pensar en algo – le miró afablemente y acto seguido volvió a concentrarse en sus ideas.

Anthy se sentó a su lado y saco a Chuchu del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta, el pobre parecía mareado, probablemente a causa de las sacudidas de la moto. Le pasó el dedo índice por la mejilla y éste emitió un pequeño sonido "Chuu…" desde siempre él había sido su mejor amigo y su fiel compañero, rió levemente tras observarle un par de veces más y le dio un beso.

Himemiya se tumbó hacia atrás y notaba cierta pesadez en sus párpados, era algo normal pues hacía cierto tiempo que no dormía y su mundo fue oscureciéndose lentamente hasta el instante que dejó de ver o sentir nada.

_- ¡Anthy! ¡Anthy! … ¡¿Estás huyendo?_

_- Señorita… Utena…_

Se despertó sobresaltada y Kaoru acarició su mejilla.

- Estabas soñando Himemiya – le dijo con tono dulce.

El día comenzaba a brillar y los primeros rayos de sol ya se dejaban ver entre la multitud de edificios.

- Señor Kaoru… yo… siento haberme dormido… de verdad… ¿Qué hora es? – Se frotó los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces mientras el joven miraba su reloj.

- Las seis, deberíamos ir ya hacia el santuario.

- Conseguiste… ¿Conseguiste pensar en algo? – Ambos se pusieron en pie y se echaron a correr hacia el lugar del encuentro.

- Sí, creo que lo más oportuno sería contar con ayuda, por lo que llamé a Yuri y Saionji, sin embargo no conseguí que Touga contestara a mis llamadas… de momento tú y yo esperaremos a esa misteriosa persona y de aquí unos minutos se unirán ambos. – Exhaló una gran bocanada de aire que expulsó de inmediato – Sería necesario que no diéramos información a la ligera, dudo mucho que el propio Akio haya venido a buscarte por lo que aun tenemos posibilidades.

Atravesaron las columnas y llegaron a unas pequeñas escaleras que daban paso a la gran explanada dónde se situaba el santuario, para su suerte o su desgracia el lugar permanecía vacio.

- No nos queda otra que esperar… - Ambos miraron alrededor procurando avistar alguna figura humana sin éxito. – Himemiya, ¿Tienes aquí las cartas?

- Si – ella le mostró los dos sobres que guardaba en el interior de su chaqueta.

Miki las examinó por última vez y terminó dándose por vencido.

Se mantuvieron de pie esperando, con sus sentidos alerta al estilo de la presa que huye de un furtivo cazador. El viento de aquella mañana siseaba con delicadeza entre las hojas de los árboles y leves cantares de algún que otro pájaro tensaban de sobremanera el ambiente.

Anthy se aproximó a Kaoru y le tomó del brazo, el miedo iba haciendo grandes estragos en ella y toda aquella situación le recordaba demasiado a su pasado junto a Akio.

- Yo te protegeré – le susurró – No temas.

Ella sonrió para sí misma al pensar en la figura de Utena y la promesa que una vez le había hecho… ahora sabía que esa frase tan solo cobraría sentido si era pronunciada por sus labios, nadie más podía hacerla creer que así sería.

- No es necesario que lo haga señor Kaoru – le respondió con amabilidad – preocúpese ante todo por usted.

El joven la miró de reojo y volvió a centrarse en su alrededor, el templo de madera se mantenía en perfecto estado pero al estar solos en aquel lugar la imagen que daba era de lo más tétrica. Himemiya alzó su reloj, las seis pasadas "Puede que nos hayamos equivocado" apretó el puño y agachó la mirada.

Los minutos iban pasando y su respiración era el único sonido humano que percibían de aquel lugar, una respiración que por instantes parecía agitarse más y más fruto del nerviosismo, ella pudo comprobar que el corazón del joven latía de forma desmesurada y le acarició sutilmente la mejilla para calmarle.

Fue entonces cuando el tenue siseo del viento adquirió un matiz más profundo y unos pasos denotaban que alguien se les acercaba, primero de forma lenta pero segura y a medida que el sonido era más cercano aquellos pasos se apresuraban. Kaoru reaccionó al instante y situó a la joven a sus espaldas, pero ésta le apartó cuidadosamente y se colocó a su izquierda.

- Le agradezco el detalle, pero yo dejé de ser una princesa que necesita ser salvada desde hace más de un año – Mintió, ella seguía siendo una princesa, pero Miki jamás podría llegar a ser su príncipe.

Él comprendió ese gesto y ambos fijaron su atención en la delgada y desdibujada silueta que se les acercaba, dejándose ver y terminando de definir sus rasgos conforme avanzaba. El pánico de aquel momento pasó a convertirse en la más absurda incomprensión cuando Kaoru balbuceó una palabra.

- ¿Presi…dente? – Miki no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viviendo y sujetó con fuerza la mano de Anthy.

- Veo que al final viniste acompañada Himemiya, me alegro. – Touga Kiryuu les miraba con ese semblante de superioridad tan característico – Cuanto tiempo.

Se quedó de pie mientras apartaba el cabello que le cubría la cara hacia ambos lados y sus ojos azules se centraron en la joven.

- ¿Usted escribió las cartas señor Kiryuu?

Touga vaciló un momento y tras apartar la mirada contestó asintiendo con la cabeza, acto seguido volvió a mirarles a ambos. Kaoru le devolvió el gesto con incomprensión, notando como sus maxilares se separaban para articular palabra sin éxito, al fin tragó saliva y recuperó algo de calma.

- ¿Por qué nos escribiste esas cartas Touga? – Se puso firme y prosiguió – Acaso ahora… no puede ser… ¿Acaso te has vuelto el perrito faldero de Akio…? ¡Contesta!

Miki le hablaba sin titubear y el presidente del consejo continuó sin inmutarse.

- Entiendo que os dejéis llevar por el miedo y relacionéis lo sucedido con Ohtori, no obstante actué por mi propia voluntad. – suspiró y se acercó al joven – No tenéis de qué preocuparos.

Ambos comprendieron que Kiryuu no mentía ya que el tono y el modo en que hablaba denotaban confianza, pero aún había dudas sin resolver.

- ¿Por qué contactó con nosotros de ese modo? – Esta vez insistió Anthy.

- Veamos – Touga carraspeó un par de veces como quien se prepara para comenzar un largo y aburrido discurso – Cuando los miembros del antiguo consejo propusimos ir a buscarte supe que debía utilizar todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para encontrarte, y si permanecía a su lado no lograría alcanzar mi objetivo. Así pues utilicé mis contactos para buscarte y en Copenhague al fin di contigo…

- Un momento Touga – interrumpió Miki - ¿Tú ya la habías encontrado antes?

- En efecto – se rió éste – Pero me pareció divertido dejaros con la intriga e idear el juego de las cartas, quería que nos reuniéramos de un modo especial al fin y al cabo.

Himemiya y Kaoru se miraron y soltaron una bocanada de aire aliviados, pero al mismo tiempo contenían las ganas de abalanzarse sobre el presidente por haberles hecho pasar una pésima noche.

- Antes de pedirte nada, debo hablar contigo Anthy – Kiryuu se separó unos centímetros de Miki y se dirigió a la joven – Debes saber algo de la persona que con tanta desesperación buscas…

Himemiya notó que su corazón daba un vuelco "la persona a quien busco…" abrió la boca con ánimo de preguntarle qué sabia y si verdaderamente él hablaba de Utena, pero sus intentos se vieron frustrados. Una figura pasó rápidamente ante sus ojos situándose delante suyo y apartándola con la mano, su ondulada y verde melena se agitaba con el viento y en su mano sujetaba firmemente una espada de kendo.

- No te preocupes Anthy, tu príncipe ha venido a recatarte y liberarte de este acosa… - Saionji se detuvo contemplando a Touga con atención -…dor.

- De verdad Saionji, veo que en este tiempo no has cambiado… - el de pelo rojizo se acerco a este último y bajó su espada despacio. – Mantén la calma.

Él permaneció boquiabierto y tartamudeaba un seguido de cosas sin sentido, cuando una voz femenina les distrajo.

- Veo que has reunido a toda la familia, Touga. – Juri apareció entre unos arbustos y se situó junto al presidente.

- Eso parece – Kiryuu rió simpáticamente y se dispuso a explicar de nuevo el montaje que había hecho.

Tras finalizar su relato todos quedaron en un incómodo silencio, pero en el fondo se alegraban de volver a estar reunidos aunque aquello provocara una serie de recuerdos desagradables…

- Miki te debe haber informado de la situación de la Academia Ohtori – Touga se pasó la mano por la cabellera. – Y también debe haberte dicho que necesitamos tu ayuda. La tuya y la de Utena Tenjou.

Anthy tragó saliva.

- Veo que usted recuerda a Utena señor Kiryuu.

- Fue muy extraño lo que nos sucedió después de la revolución, sentía que algo en mi memoria había desaparecido pero aun así no lograba comprender qué era lo que me faltaba – respiró hondo – entonces fue cuando la vi… por puro capricho del azar… y los recuerdos vinieron a mí como una ráfaga incesante.

Los otros miembros del consejo parecían no comprender muy bien el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

- Pero… ¿Quién es esa Utena? – Saionji miraba perplejo a Touga.

- Cierto, excusadme, vosotros aún no habéis recuperado los recuerdos que compartisteis con ella… - se acercó a Kaoru y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro – Sin embargo cuando la veáis me comprenderéis…

Anthy notó cierto aire melancólico en sus palabras.

- Señor Kiryuu si no le importa… ¿Dónde vio a la señorita Utena? – Himemiya notaba como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y un sudor frío la invadió.

Touga buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una fotografía que le pasó a la joven.

- Creo que te agradará volver a ver tal belleza – suspiró – Lástima que todo haya cambiado tanto…

Anthy tomó la foto en sus manos y acarició la silueta que en ella se dibujaba. Utena aparecía vestida con una camiseta de tirantes ceñida y unos vaqueros ajustados, llevaba un delantal con un logotipo "Rose Petals" y en sus manos sujetaba una regadora con la que cuidaba las rosas de una floristería. En el local se alzaba el mismo logotipo que se dibujaba en el delantal. El rostro alegre y sonriente de su príncipe fomentaba la abrumadora belleza de que hacía gala.

La joven se llevó la fotografía al pecho y al separarla de su cuerpo se fijó en una escritura situada en la parte de atrás donde figuraban dos direcciones y dos números de teléfono.

- Ahora depende de ti, Anthy – Kiryuu la miró – Debes ir con ella.

- Un momento – Juri intervino en la conversación – Hay algo que no me ha quedado claro, si esa mujer formó parte en algún momento de nuestras vidas… ¿Por qué no intentó contactar con nosotros?

Touga rió satisfecho con una pregunta que parecía estar esperando.

- Muy sencillo, por el mismo motivo que nosotros no la hemos buscado a ella.

- Con eso quieres decir que… - Miki parecía empezar a comprender todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Con eso quiero decir que ha perdido la memoria. – Aquellas palabras se grabaron a fuego en la mente de Himemiya y se quedó unos instantes inmóvil y prácticamente sin respirar – Pude comprobarlo cuando al pasar junto a ella no me reconoció…

El ambiente volvió a cargarse de un silencio ya pesado cuando el presidente del consejo volvió a coger el turno de palabra.

- Tienes un mes Anthy, un mes para hacer que Utena vuelva a recordar todo lo sucedido, hasta entonces nosotros restaremos al margen y nos informaremos desde dentro sobre los planes de Akio Ohtori – Acarició la frente de la joven. – Quedaremos aquí a la misma hora cuando se cumpla el plazo pactado.

Kiryuu sonrió y dio media vuelta alejándose del lugar, Yuri le echó una fugaz mirada a Himemiya y siguió los pasos de Touga.

- Buena suerte Himemiya – Kaoru se le acercó y le besó la mejilla – No he comprendido muy bien la situación, pero como tu dijiste… necesitamos a Utena. Te deseo de todo corazón que logres tu objetivo.

Anthy notó como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza sujetando con fuerza aquella fotografía.

- Yo… esto… Himemiya… - Saionji sacó un libro de portada dura y letras doradas de su yukata y se lo acercó a Anthy – estuve escribiendo en nuestro diario compartido durante todo este tiempo… sería un gran honor para mí que lo continuaras.

- Por favor… - Miki se llevó las manos a la cabeza - ¿Aún sigues con eso Saionji?... Venga, vámonos.

El pequeño le agarró y le fue llevando a rastras mientras él intentaba entregarle aquel libro a Anthy. Poco a poco fueron alejándose y no quedaron más que sus sombras vislumbradas en el horizonte, Himemiya volvió a mirar aquella fotografía "Estoy tan cerca…" besó levemente el rostro de Utena y sonrió.


	3. Capítulo 3 El jardín eterno

Aquella era una mañana como cualquier otra, sentía cierta pesadez en su espalda y el dolor de la herida de su estómago volvía a dar señales de vida, se acarició la pequeña cicatriz y estiró los brazos. Bostezó. Aún era temprano y tenía tiempo suficiente de darse una buena ducha y prepararse para ir al trabajo, no era algo que la apasionara pero cuidar de las flores y plantas superaba con creces sus expectativas de acabar barriendo los suelos de la ciudad de Tokio.

Se alzó y fue prácticamente a rastras hacia el baño, tras desvestirse se metió en la ducha, el agua se sentía tan bien. Cerró los ojos.

_- Yo soy la novia de la rosa, y a partir de hoy seré su flor._

"Hime…miya"…

-J_amás podrá convertirse en mi príncipe… porque es una chica._

Apagó el chorro de agua y se llevó las manos a la cara, aquellos recuerdos intermitentes llevaban atormentándola desde hacía un año y por más que intentaba no conseguía descifrar nada de su pasado… se dio por vencida.

Salió de la ducha y se miró al espejo, su largo cabello le caía cubriéndole el rostro "¿Quién soy…?" se sentía impotente y vacía, notaba que algo en su subconsciente deseaba salir pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para brillar entre todo aquel mar de confusión.

Agarró su ropa y tras peinarse se vistió, había perdido demasiado tiempo y si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde al trabajo. Se desplazó hacia la cocina y tomó un café algo cargado mientras ojeaba el periódico, uno de los titulares llamó su atención "La Academia Ohtori ha sido galardonada…" vaciló unos instantes, "Academia… Ohtori" parpadeó, le quedaban tan solo cinco minutos y aún tenía que abrir y preparar la tienda.

Bajó precipitadamente las escaleras del edificio saludando a la vecina que fregaba con ímpetu el rellano del recibidor.

"No estoy muy lejos de la floristería… no puedo quejarme" se puso la chaqueta a la par que corría llamando la atención de todo aquel, hombre o mujer, que se la cruzara. Fuera quien fuera todos se paraban un segundo junto a furtivas miradas para contemplar su esplendor.

Al fin llegó al pequeño local, sin embargo éste ya estaba abierto lo que le dio a entender que su jefe ya debía estar dentro.

- Buenos días – Saludó sin atreverse a entrar – Lo siento… llego tarde…

Un joven apareció por la puerta y la saludó con una sonrisa, era alto y de cabello oscuro, cualquiera que le viera podría decir que era un hombre atractivo. De hecho, ese era uno de los pilares base de aquella floristería, la razón por la que acudía tanta gente y su nombre se había hecho famoso era por él, Nakamura Kano. Muchas jovencitas al salir de clase se pasaban por la floristería a comprar cualquier niñería tan solo para estar unos instantes junto a él y poder dirigirle la palabra, cabe destacar que la llegada de Utena provocó que una nueva oleada de chicas, y esta vez también de hombres.

- Pasa Tenjou, no seas tímida. – Nakamura hizo un gesto con la mano invitándola a entrar – Estaba acabando de podar las rosas, la mayoría de clientes las prefieren sin espinas… sin embargo no se dan cuenta que esa es una parte del encanto que tiene la flor.

Kano siempre estaba hablando de flores, era un apasionado del tema y con mucha razón había sacado adelante y sin ayuda aquel local.

Utena echó un vistazo a su alrededor mientras se situaba en el interior de la tienda, todas las macetas estaban a la derecha y a su izquierda el mostrador de madera de roble le daba la bienvenida. El suelo de piedra tenía aspecto de estar recién fregado por lo que pasó con cuidado dirigiéndose a la parte más sublime de la floristería, el invernadero.

Al más puro estilo de una jaula para pájaros, el invernadero se alzaba en un pequeño patio interior de que disponía el local, sus paredes de cristal y el hierro forjado color nieve le daban un aspecto encantador y permitían que la luz que se reflejaba en la multitud de plantas y flores que allí se exponían saliera al exterior cautivando la sala.

- Veo que ya lo has recogido todo Nakamura… - Utena se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el guardarropas de dónde sacó un delantal color beis adornado con el logotipo de la floristería.- ¿Has regado también los rosales?

Kano se echó a reír y con una sonrisa ladeada le contestó.

- No, sé que esa tarea adoras hacerla tú, así que por favor haz los honores – le pasó la regadera y Utena la tomó con cuidado devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Él se dirigió a la puerta y volteó el cartel de "Cerrado", aún era demasiado pronto y los clientes tardarían un poco en llegar, se giró y se quedó mirando como la joven regaba con sumo cuidado aquellas flores, el color de sus cabellos parecía desprenderse de la variedad de rosas de ese color y le pareció, ahora más que nunca, magnífica.

- ¿Has dormido bien Tenjou? Te noto cansada – le hablaba desde el mostrador donde comenzó a preparar la parte tecnológica del negocio y encendió el ordenador.

- No del todo… He vuelto a tener pesadillas… - Utena rió dulcemente y continuó encargándose de las flores.

- ¿De nuevo las mismas? - Él la contemplaba con preocupación pero ella no se percató de aquella mirada.

- Si… a veces pienso que hay algo en mi cabeza que quiere salir… pero últimamente sueño cosas dispersas, cosas… - paró un momento – solo unos ojos verdes, muy profundos y serenos, que me miran sin parpadear…

- Espeluznante – bromeó.

- No, sé que sonará extraño pero, tengo la impresión que me transmiten esperanza… y estoy segura que alguna vez pude contemplar esos ojos – Utena hablaba en tono serio.

- Puede que fueran de algún ex novio tuyo, Tenjou. – Kano intentó que aquello sonará como una broma más pero en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que no fuera así.

- Esos ojos no son de hombre Nakamura – Ella rió satisfecha y continuó acariciando con sutiles gotas de agua los pétalos que cuidaba.

Kano pareció tranquilizarse y tras emitir un leve suspiro fue a recolocar las macetas.

- ¿Te importa que te deje sola unos minutos? – Tras acabar con su tarea se acercó a la joven – Ha salido una nueva variedad de flor y me gustaría comprar sus semillas para ver cómo se defiende.

En sus términos, defenderse significaba cómo aquella planta se las ingeniaba y daba lo mejor de sí.

- No pasa nada, tampoco incendiaré el local – Utena le sonrió con malicia y le dio un beso en la frente – Pero no vuelvas muy tarde, ya sabes que a la hora de cobrar a los clientes me hago un lio…

- Eso es porque no tratas bien al ordenador… - Kano le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

- ¡Es él que no me trata bien a mí! – Ambos rieron y él dio media vuelta, después de coger su chaqueta salió por la puerta.

El sonido de la campanita avisó a Utena que Nakamura ya se había marchado y al acabar de regar las rosas dejó la regadera en el armario de herramientas "A esperar…".

Se sentó detrás del mostrador dejando su mirada fija en un punto al azar y se cruzó de piernas, los únicos recuerdos que tenía de su vida era lo sucedido en torno al año y medio que había vivido en aquel piso y había trabajado para Nakamura, se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Le dolía no poder recordar nada, no poder saber quién era y de dónde venía… y es que todo comenzó aquel día…

[…]

Se despertó en un hospital con un fuerte dolor de pecho y cabeza, por alguna razón no notaba el estómago y más tarde tras contemplar una cicatriz que en él se dibujaba entendió el por qué. La sala era pequeña y ella estaba conectada a un par de máquinas que no sabía del todo qué hacían… Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta y un hombre de mediana edad entró por ella.

- Veo que has despertado. – Le dijo en tono amable mientras depositaba una libreta en la mesita que había junto su cama - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- P-pues bien… - tartamudeó un poco al principio y carraspeó para que su voz volviera a adquirir el tono habitual – Algo mareada y confusa…

El doctor se le acercó y le tomó el pulso.

- Veamos… - aquel aparato frío en contacto con su piel le provocó un ligero escalofrío. – Todo correcto.

Aquel hombre dio media vuelta y echó mano de nuevo de su libreta, la cual abrió y esta vez también llevaba un bolígrafo.

- ¿Sabe cómo se llama?

Ella se quedó parada y sus pupilas se agrandaron, por más que lo intentaba su mente era un vacío inmenso del que no podía extraer ni su propio nombre… notó como el pánico y la confusión la llenaban y sutiles gotas de agua salada bajaban contoneándose con su mejilla.

- Ya veo… como pensábamos sufre usted pérdida de memoria transitoria, por el momento no es capaz de recordar nada de su pasado debido a un fuerte shock que debió haber tenido – el doctor le hablaba despacio pero de forma clara y concisa – no obstante, hay una posibilidad que en un futuro pueda volver a llenar ese vacío.

La sala permaneció en un incómodo silencio.

- De todos modos – se levantó y rebuscó algo en un cajón de la mesita – Tenga.

Recibió un sobre blanco con un emblema dibujado en él, le pasó la yema de los dedos por encima "parece una rosa…" acto seguido abrió el sobre. La carta que había en su interior estaba pegada con celo, en ella figuraba un nombre como claro destinatario "Tenjou Utena".

- Estaba entre los efectos personales que llevaba encima el día de la operación.

"Tenjou Utena" ese debía ser su nombre, continuó leyendo la carta pero no entendía nada, el duelo llamado revolución, la novia de la rosa… todo aquello le sonaba a películas de época de samuráis…

[…]

La campanita de la tienda volvió a sonar seguida de "Un momento, por favor" balbuceado por la dependienta, Utena estaba ocupada y distraída recordando y había olvidado sus quehaceres y que debía atender a los clientes. Alzó su muñeca y contempló el reloj "Es pronto…" se sacudió levemente el delantal y avanzó a paso firme hacia el mostrador.

La figura de la mujer, o mejor dicho, la joven que había esperándola la sorprendió, llevaba un vestido corto lila muy sugerente acompañado por un cinturón que marcaba su cintura y un sombrero de paja que dificultaba la visión completa de su cara pero los cabellos ondulados que caían por sus hombros y los dulces labios que enmarcaban su rostro hacían que Utena adivinara de antemano que se trataba de una mujer preciosa.

- Buenos días – la saludó ella desde el mostrador - ¿Qué desea?

Aquella joven se acercó y tras dibujar una sonrisa alzó la mirada, aquellos ojos verdes se clavaron en la piel de la dependienta y parecía que fueran a atravesarle el alma, aquellos ojos con los que tantas veces había soñado, estaba segura de que eran esos. Por su parte la mujer misteriosa tan solo volvió a sonreír ante el asombro de la otra y entreabrió los labios intentando decir algo pero la fuerte emoción que sentía aquel momento le dificultaba el habla.

- Al fin nos volvemos a encontrar… señorita Utena.


	4. Capítulo 4 Reencuentro

_"Quería empezar disculpándome por haber tardado tanto en continuar el relato, he tenido varios problemas durante este año y todo ello me ha impedido poder dedicarme a escribir como me hubiera gustado, sin embargo espero los lectores del fanfic puedan disculparme y les agrade el retorno, muchos besos :)"_

- Al fin nos volvemos a encontrar… señorita Utena.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la joven.

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? - Se quedó mirándola fijamente aunque el peso de aquellos ojos verdes la atraía demasiado.

- Yo… - Aquella mujer acercó su mano derecha sinuosamente, paseando con delicadeza la yema de sus dedos por el mostrador y la posó con dulzura encima de la mano de la atónita joven. Utena apartó la mano incapaz de comprender la situación que estaba viviendo cuando un leve pinchazo sacudió su cabeza, se llevó las manos a la frente y agachó la mirada.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - La mujer se incorporó hacia delante apoyándose en el mostrador.

- Si, no es nada… - Alzó de nuevo la vista - no me ha contestado a la pregunta ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

La mujer soltó una dulce carcajada mientras se tapaba con delicadeza los labios, miró con ternura a la dependienta y bajó de nuevo sus extremidades mientras con un dedo señalaba la placa con el nombre que llevaba Utena puesta en el delantal.

- Lo pone aquí señorita - Sonrió de nuevo.

Ella pudo notar como los colores subían por sus mejillas y dejo brotar una sonrisa algo avergonzada por la confusión, se había dejado llevar por su instinto y la pasión que envolvían aquellos ojos verdes y por un momento creyó que aquella mujer era la de sus sueños, una mujer de la que aun no sabía el nombre.

- Disculpe… Estaba pensando en mis cosas y no me di cuenta, pero ya que tiene la ventaja de saber mi nombre al menos podría decirme el suyo - se cruzó de brazos, no entendía del todo el motivo pero aquella misteriosa chica hacia que todos los poros de su cuerpo quedaran en un estado de excitación.

- Himemiya Anthy, es un placer - en aquel instante apareció un pequeño animal con aspecto de mono que se posó en el hombro de la joven - Y este pequeño es Chuchu.

El animal emitió un sonido que Utena interpretó como saludo.

- Un placer concerte a ti también Chuchu - Sonrió y acarició con cuidado al pequeño que se quedó encariñado con ella.

Tenjou se reía acariciando a aquel animalito y no fue tras alzar la mirada que pudo observar como Anthy les contemplaba con cierta nostalgia brillando en sus ojos verdes.

- ¿Puedo preguntar también por qué dijo que nos volvíamos a encontrar? - Se separó de Chuchu y se colocó bien el delantal.

- Fuimos amigas hará un tiempo - Himemiya tragó saliva e intentó contener las lágrimas - pero creo que eso usted lo ha olvidado señorita Utena.

A la muchacha le vino una extraña sacudida, todo lo que temía era cierto, aquella podía ser la mujer que tanto la había atormentado en sueños, fuera como fuese no podía dejar que se marchara, era su oportunidad de recuperar los recuerdos… de saber quién era en realidad.

- Lamento no recordarlo… el último recuerdo que tengo es el de mi estancia en el hospital… más allá de eso tan solo hay vacío… - Se mordió el labio por la impotencia.

Anthy se dio cuenta de lo que su príncipe estaba pasando y con gesto decidido le acarició la mejilla mientras mantenía la mirada centrada en sus ojos color zafiro.

- No se preocupe, si quiere yo puedo ayudarla a recordar. - Bajo la mano despacio mientras Utena perpleja notaba como el cálido tacto iba desvaneciendo.

Tras aquello se apoderó del ambiente en silencio no incómodo, si no extraño, la joven del pelo rosa parecía sentir que con una mirada aquella mujer misteriosa parecía conocer todos los rincones de su alma.

- ¿Podríamos vernos en cuanto salga del trabajo? A la 1 tengo un descanso para comer - Sabía que era una proposición arriesgada, Anthy parecía conocerla pero ella no sabía quién era.

La morena asintió sonriendo y se predispuso a salir del lugar, dejó una tarjeta en el mostrador y abrió la puerta. Se giró mientras la dependienta contemplaba su cabellera contonearse con el aire y su dulce sonrisa a la par que le decía: la he echado mucho de menos, señorita Utena, no se imagina cuanto.

Con aquella frase la joven salió por la puerta a la par que por ella se dejaba ver a Kano que tras un rápido vistazo examinó a Himemiya y junto a la joven dependienta estuvo unos segundos viéndola alejarse del lugar. Tras ello Nakamura entró y suspiró.

- Qué mujer, tenía una belleza un tanto exótica ¿No crees Tenjou? - Utena permanecía inmóvil, contemplando la figura de Anthy alejarse cada vez más - ¿Tenjou estás ahí?

- Eh… si - balbuceó - Al parecer es una antigua amiga mía…

Pasó los dedos por la tarjeta del mostrador "Cafetería Memories". Sonrió para sí misma al leer el nombre "Buen nombre" pensó.

- ¿Tu no la recuerdas? - Kano colgó su chaqueta en el perchero y fue en busca de su delantal.

- Pues no… pero quedé con ella más tarde… quizás esta sea la oportunidad que esperaba Nakamura… - la joven se llevó la tarjeta cerca de los labios y la alzó un poco más para percibir su olor… aquel aroma le era muy familiar…

- Mucha suerte entonces Tenjou pero… ¿Seguro que solo erais amigas? - la voz de Kano era cada vez más difusa por la distancia pero ella pudo percibir cierto tono de incomodidad en su voz.

- Es la chica con la que sueño… reconocí esos ojos con tan solo verlos - Suspiró.

- No sé muy bien cómo interpretar eso - Bromeó Kano mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la joven. - Espero que con todo esto no empeore tu rendimiento en el trabajo, que ya de por si es malo…

La muchacha le lanzó una mirada asesina y ambos rieron, sin embargo tras aquella risa Utena escondía cierta preocupación… unas horas le apartaban de la verdad, de su vida pasada. Tenía algo de miedo pero quedaba compensado con la expectación que tenía por todo aquello "Himemiya Anthy" se quedó pensando un rato en aquella hermosa chica y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.


	5. Capítulo 5 Simples peones

**Capítulo 5. Simples peones**

Se hacía tarde, parpadeó un par de veces por el cansancio y una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente. El dojo no había cambiado nada pero todo parecía tan distinto… las paredes de madera, el suelo… y aquel techo que tantas peleas de niñez había contemplado… Touga alzó la mirada y se quedó en un estado de serenidad a la par que cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por los recuerdos que se respiraban en aquella instancia.

- Vaya… estás aquí - Una voz le distrajo y lamentó no poder haber permanecido unos segundos más saboreando aquella paz.

- No te esperaba Saionji - Apoyado en el marco de la puerta se hallaba el menor con su habitual indumentaria y una espada de bambú ceñida a su cintura.

- Pues yo si esperaba encontrarte aquí, últimamente estás muy distante Touga - Kyoichi avanzó hacia él mientras ambos oían el dulce crujir de la madera a su paso. - ¿Es por aquella chica?

Kiryuu respiró hondo y una sonrisa brotó por su rostro, fijó los ojos en el menor y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

- Veo que sigues siendo igual con las mujeres… Serán tu perdición amigo mío… - Saionji sonrió tras ver que él asentía con resignación. - Sin embargo, tenemos problemas más urgentes que atender ¿No crees?

El presidente del antiguo consejo dio media vuelta, sabía que las cosas habían cambiado desde el duelo llamado "Revolución", puede que externamente aquel mundo pareciera girar eternamente en aquel ambiente perfumado de mentiras y falsos cuentos de princesas, pese todo aquello por extraño que pareciera el eje que lo hacía girar se había quebrado y esa era la oportunidad que debían aprovechar para derruirlo por completo "Tan solo debemos esperar…" tensó los músculos y se sacudió las articulaciones.

- ¿Sabes algo de Akio? - Ante el silencio del mayor, Saionji tomó de nuevo la palabra.

- ¿Ohtori? No. - El tono de su voz denotaba cierta aversión. - Iré a visitarle en cuanto pueda, debemos seguir manteniéndonos informados.

- Lo sé, pero el nuevo consejo ha empezado a ser todo un problema… creemos que Tanaka sospecha algo… - Kyoichi apretó con fuerza su espada. - las cosas no serán fáciles para nosotros…

Tanaka Hoshi era el nuevo presidente del consejo de estudiantes, era astuto y hábil, no se dejaba engañar fácilmente y si tenía la más mínima sospecha de algo no paraba hasta averiguar la verdad sobre el asunto. Pocos podrían pensar que tras el dulce y hermoso rostro de Hoshi se escondía una persona tan perversa.

- Nadie dijo que iban a serlo - El mayor sentenció con una sonrisa ladeada. - Pero precisamente por eso todo esto es más… excitante.

Se llevó la mano a la cintura y agarró con fuerza la espada de bambú, con un hábil gesto de brazos y manos golpeó horizontalmente al maniquí de madera que se encontraba en medio de la sala, Saionji le contemplaba inmóvil mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

- No cambiarás nunca ¿Verdad Touga? - Se cruzó de brazos.

El pelirrojo se giró y se colocó bien el traje para volver a ajustar con tono solemne su espada, miró fijamente a su amigo y le sonrió.

- Jamás.

Tras aquella visita en el dojo, Kiryuu se acomodó en el sofá de su habitación y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, estaba agotado "Debería verle…" Se incorporó y fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su camisa y con un gesto rápido se la quitó dejándola de cualquier modo encima del sofá. Tras acabar de desvestirse se dio una ducha y se cubrió la cintura con una toalla.

- ¡Hermanito! - La puerta del baño se abrió de par en par y tras ella apareció una chica rubia de ojos penetrantes que se abalanzó hacia él haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. - ¿Dónde has estado?

Touga le acarició la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente mientras ella le miraba al igual que un cachorro mira a su dueño.

- Tuve ciertos problemas que resolver, pero ya estoy de vuelta. - Bajó su mano y la posó en la mejilla de la chica - Dime Nanami ¿Te has portado bien?

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos y giró la mirada.

- Ya no soy una cría y deberías dejar de tratarme como tal… - Touga sonrió y le acarició los labios con el pulgar, se acercó lentamente con la mirada firme en aquellos ojos que a medida que avanzaba iban cerrándose, esperando, o más bien, anhelando, lo inevitable… Podía sentir su aliento cerca de él y el suave tacto de sus labios rozando los suyos, aquel aroma a vainilla y aquel sabor dulce que tanto le gustaba, sin embargo se separó y le dio un toque con el dedo índice en la frente.

- Pero mira que eres boba Nanami. - Touga dejó escapar una leve carcajada.

- ¡Te odio! - Nanami se levantó indignada y tras obsequiarle con una mueca en tono de burla se marchó del lugar.

Touga se levantó y terminó de arreglarse. Sabía que las visitas al presidente no eran muy agradables, y menos aún después de lo sucedido con la novia de la rosa… Así pues se encaminó por los pasillos dirección a la torre del observatorio, aquel edificio siempre era capaz de asombrarle tanto por su altura como majestuosidad, tan solo el ascensor ya se advertía inmenso.

Se ajustó los puños de la camisa y apretó el botón esperando a que el aparato subiera, cuando las puertas se abrieron Touga alzó la mirada y contempló el vacío de la sala. La moqueta roja del suelo todavía conservaba aquel aspecto elegante, y las paredes que envolvían el lugar terminaban por aportarle al cuadro ese marco que tanto le hace favor. Avanzó un poco hacia la mesa central mirando a ambos lados .

- ¿Querías algo Kiryuu? - Aquella voz suave provenía del fondo de la sala, junto al enorme proyector del observatorio, Touga se giró hacia él. Akio estaba mirando las estrellas.

- Si tiene un momento señor Ohtori, me gustaría hablar. - Le echó un rápido vistazo, Akio estaba vestido con una camisa negra y un pantalón blanco ajustado, a simple vista parecía el mismo pero cuando se giró vio algo en su mirada que hizo que se le erizara la piel.

- Por supuesto Kiryuu, acércate. - Le miraba incesantemente, sentía que se estaba adentrando en el territorio de una afamada serpiente y él era un simple ratón.

Dio un par de pasos hacia el presidente y se detuvo a una distancia prudencial.

- Ya que estás aquí, Touga, podrías explicarme un par de cosas… - Akio sonrió con malicia y se llevó la mano al bolsillo, del cual sacó una carta, por el sello Kiryuu pudo suponer que se trataba de las mismas cartas que él había enviado días atrás para reunir a los antiguos miembros del consejo. - ¿Te es familiar?

Le tenía entre la espada y la paret "Piensa Touga piensa…" Inútil.

- Sé lo que estáis haciendo ¿Crees acaso que soy idiota? - Se sacudió el pelo y se lo apartó con un suave movimiento de la frente.

- Si es así… ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada hasta ahora, Akio? - Kiryuu abandonó su protocolo inicial, en aquellos momentos era lo que menos importaba.

- Forma parte de mi juego. - El pelirrojo le contempló con total perplejidad e incomprensión. - Sois las ratas que corren por el laberinto que yo diseño, reunir a la antigua novia de la rosa con su príncipe es la labor que os incumbe… El duelo llamado Revolución no fue más que el comienzo de una nueva era, creí que todo estaba perdido pero ahora me he dado cuenta que es al contrario, por eso mi querido Touga vuestra labor aun no ha terminado y mientras me seáis útiles, os mantendré con vida.

El presidente cogió la rosa que llevaba en el pecho y aspiró su perfume.

- Akio si crees que somos unos simples peones te equivocas… - Kiryuu apretó los puños intentando contener la rabia que le crecía cada vez más y más.

- Tienes razón, no sois simples peones… sois piezas mucho más importantes pero… piezas al fin y al cabo...

Dicho aquello, el presidente lanzó la rosa hacia Kiryuu rozándole sutilmente la mejilla. Touga se llevó las manos a la cara y notó como un ligero hilo de sangre brotaba por ella.


	6. Capítulo 6 Embriagador aroma

Alzó el brazo y fijó su atención en las agujas del brillante reloj rosa, a juego con su cabellera, que enmarcaba su muñeca. Llegaba tarde. Apretó la chaqueta de cuero negro contra su pecho y echó a correr. Tenjou notaba como el calor iba subiendo por sus mejillas y como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire a ritmos frenéticos, pero el deseo de llenar todos esos años vacíos en su memoria podía con ella.

Torció una esquina y aflojó ligeramente el ritmo, recobrando la compostura. Ante ella se alzaba la pequeña cafetería. Tenía unos grandes ventanales que dejaban entrever el interior del local, flanqueados por unos bordes turquesa. La fachada de obra vista, cuadraba muy bien con el cartel de hierro forjado que colgaba a un lateral de la puerta y en el que se podía leer, con letras azuladas: _Cafetería Memories_. Al fin había llegado.

Utena admiró unos segundos el local e inspeccionó sus rincones a través de aquellos ventanales, pero no había ni rastro de la chica misteriosa. Suspiró. "Bueno… quizá hay alguien que es capaz de llegar más tarde que yo" vació unos segundos y se decidió a entrar.

El alegre timbre de la puerta fue el primero en darle la bienvenida, seguido de una alegre camarera que la saludaba desde el mostrador.

- Bienvenida a Memories señorita – sonrió.

- Gra…gracias – Utena se rascó levemente la parte trasera de la cabeza y sonrió compaciente - ¿Podría hacerle una pregunta?

- Por supuesto, ¿de qué se trata? – Tenjou se acercó al mostrador mientras la camarera la miraba con aire desconcertado.

- He quedado aquí con una persona, es una chica de mi edad… Morena, con el pelo ondulado – hizo un leve gesto de ondas alrededor de su cabellera para ejemplificarlo – y de ojos verdes.

- Si, de hecho, ha llegado hace más de diez minutos, está sentada en la mesa del fondo. Siga el pasillo y a la derecha – la camarera se reclinó encima del mostrador e hizo señas con la mano.

La joven sonrió en agradecimiento y al volver la vista hacia la derecha sorprendió a aquellos ojos verdes mirándola "¿habrá visto toda esta escena…?", se sonrojó. Saludó tímidamente moviendo los dedos de las manos y avanzó a paso firme hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba aquella mujer. Al llegar, no pudo evitar volver a asombrarse por su belleza. Himemiya la miraba, con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara y una expresión tan afable que hacía que la joven sintiera cierta predisposición a hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Y eso, la aterraba.

- Siento el retraso… - balbuceó.

- No se preocupe, llevo esperando encontrarme con usted señorita Utena desde hace muchos años… unos minutos más no son de importancia – Anthy volvió a sonreír cerrando los ojos y Utena comenzó a sentir que empezaba a ruborizarse.

- ¿Por qué dice eso? ¿Cómo que lleva esperando tanto por mí? – Utena estaba completamente desconcertada, no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y a la vez quería saber más y más.

- Tome asiento, y no es necesario que me trate de usted, puede llamarme Himemiya

La joven asintió levemente y se deshizo de su chaqueta, colgándola con cuidado en el respaldo de la silla. Bajo la atenta mirada de Anthy, tomó asiento.

- Entonces… Himemiya ¿De qué nos conocemos? – arqueó una ceja, a fin de aligerar el ambiente que cada vez parecía ser más tenso, y sonrió.

- Usted, es mi príncipe – aquella afirmación parecía tan absurda que la primera reacción que provocó en Tenjou fue una risa nerviosa.

- ¿Príncipe? – recobró la compostura ante la mirada fija de la morena - ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Himemiya la miró con ternura y acercó sus manos a las mejillas de la joven, acariciándolas con delicadeza. Utena notó una súbita calidez y un aroma que la embriagaba "¿qué es esta sensación?, cerró los ojos, "noto que ya he sentido esto antes…". El perfume de rosas de la misteriosa chica cada vez se percibía con más fuerza, la joven entreabrió los ojos a la par que sentía un ligero contacto en sus labios. Aquel aroma… aquel delicado tacto, el sabor dulce de aquellos labios… volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejó llevar. No sabía exactamente qué pasaba, tan solo sentía que aquello era lo correcto.


End file.
